Random Acts of Kindness
by SparklesInTheSun
Summary: High school AU. Ludwig's college entrance essay, the most influential person you know. What started as simple ramblings on a good-hearted Italian girl turns into an amateur reflection on the world today and our place in it. Germany/Fem!Italy.


A/N: This is a little oneshot, again from my creative writing class, using the prompt...oh something about random acts of kindness, and I got this idea. Takes place in a high school AU where the characters may be a little OOC as they have not had to deal with any of the traumatic events from history that may have shaped the personalities we are familiar with them having.

Note: Fem!Italy's name is Luciana. I know most people call her Feliciana or something similar, but this is the name I have chosen for her, as you will see why.

As always, this does not belong to me, and please review!

* * *

><p>The phrase "random acts of kindness" describes my girlfriend quite simply. She radiates her whole being on being able to brighten up someone's day, whether it be words, a hug, or just her presence beside them. Her innocence is her most prevalent quality, and she thinks nothing of helping any stranger with any need.<p>

On a sort of "normal" person, others might look down upon the random help suspiciously, but Luciana's inner beauty and grace shine through all aspects of her personality. It's quite impossible to look at her with scorn or even think that she could somehow be able to imagine tricking you.

Her family is Italian, and her name means "light" in Latin, which describes her perfectly. She is the bright spot in several people's days, she says or does things that just makes a person's week. It is near impossible to think badly of her in any conceivable way. And she is the most precious girlfriend I could ever hope to possess.

It seems impossible, and she tells me it's impossible, to fathom how much she cares for her loved ones. Her internal capacity to love knows no bounds. In humanist psychology, this is called _unconditional positive regard_, and it means loving someone know matter what they do. Usually it is something parents feel towards their children, but for Luciana, there is no other way to describe it. She will not stop, she will never rest until she knows that those around her are perfectly, completely, incandescently happy. And when I tell her that she is really the only thing I need, she'll stammer and blush and try to deny it. Inevitably, she'll accept it, and we'll sit and just stare at the stars, talk about everything and nothing, or even just lay together and dream.

You hear all the time about how many guys my age have "scored" with other girls and such, and the details get worse from there. To even think about desecrating Luciana in such a way fills me with disgust. There are so many people out there whose hopes have been extinguished, hopes that she wants to light again.

In me, she lights an intense desire to shield her from the world and protect her from harm. It is a basic instinct, I think, to want to protect her, for those around her all agree on this aspect; I believe that those who have met her and know her for what she is (an angel) all have the drive to preserve her innocence, to save her from the world's derision for disappointed hopes. Luciana is truly special—she ignites in all of us a faith in humanity that we all thought had been lost.

Any man truly in love would consider his girlfriend the light of the world, but there is something spiritual about Luciana, something very divine. As if only she and her fellow angels from heaven are able to touch and understand the world's intangible beauty, something so soft and precious that the rest of us are just not able to understand.

She is what we all aspire to be, she represents the truths we all know are there. She is God's good faith payment that he hasn't forgotten us, and that value is priceless. Everyday people give up on life, lose hope in the world. It is harsh, but true. Our world is not a good place to live in. So much corruption, and greed; we all want what we can't have, but some of us want it too much, and it is our downfall.

We all know who has tried. Every land what called themselves "Empire" has come to ruin. No matter what words are said and done, no matter what deeds its rulers have accomplished. The end result is the same. The only reason half of those lands are still present as nations today is through the good work or kind word of angels like Luciana, who restored people's faith in humanity and inspired them to move forward, pushing them gently on their way.

So many wars about religions, about government, but people are _blind_, they are so blind to the common themes and values that tie us together. I don't know how it happened, but all of a sudden it became impossible to see the strengths and similarities between us as the human race. It may be looked down upon, or viewed as naïve in the "real" world, but people like Luciana can see all of us as the same.

The first things they see are what draws us together, not tears us apart. Give her an hour with any strange man, or five minutes at the least, and she can find ten different things he has in common with over half of her friends. It's angels like Luciana that we need to unite the world. Being around her opens your eyes not just to the simple evils of the world, but gives you easy ways to remedy them, if only for a moment.

A random act of kindness can go a long way, as life with Luciana has shown me, which is why she is the most influential person I have ever had the fortune to meet. I feel so blessed just to know her and I wake up in shock and awe every day to realize that this angel from heaven has chosen me of all people to spend her life with, because I know I'll marry her someday.

I've told her that I did not want to clip her wings in such a way, tying her down with marriage, but she assured me that such a course of action would only give her more new and exciting places to fly.

Most influential person, indeed.


End file.
